


Prompt Fics

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Naruto Fics [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Prompt Fill, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Warnings May Change, mercreature AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: asked for prompts on tumblr/doing the prompt challenge on Naruto Multishippers Anonymous
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Sasori/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Zetsu (Naruto)/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473923
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. sasunaru, modern au, insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "modern SasuNaru prompt; Naruto gets jealous over Sasukes ex, Sakura, when she says some degrading shit or whatever and then he ends up crying to someone about it and Sasuke overhears and then *cute cuddly fluff scene* ? (Naruto can be like a real softie in this. like those 'ultimate ukes' or something lmao)"-requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what you said but ~hand wavey gesture~
> 
> Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, past!Sasuke/Sakura
> 
> Warnings: Sakura!bashing, biphobia, modern era

"He introduced me to his parents a week into our relationship," Sakura tells Ino, sneering down at her salad. "They absolutely adored me! Now he's dating a _boy._ How much do you wanna bet he hasn't said anything to his parents?"

"No bet," Ino replies, not looking up from her phone.

Naruto bit his lip, his fists clenched as he sank down into his booth. He glances up at the booth in front of him, shame twisting in his stomach as Sakura snorts.

"I _know_ he hasn't. I went to a gala with my parents last week and Sasuke was there all alone, no blonde idiot in sight. I'm telling you: it's just a phase. Soon enough Sasuke will realize he isn't gay and he'll come crawling back."

"I thought he told you he was bi?" Ino asks, taking a sip of her tea.

"Bisexuality isn't real," Sakura insists. "It's just an excuse people want to use when they want to experiment. I read all about it," she adds as Ino pushes away her finished drink and starts to stand.

"Come on, I have a hair appointment in like twenty minutes. Tell me more on the way there," Ino instructs, putting a few bills down on the table. Sakura hops up, sliding HIST arm through Ino's as they make their way out of the almost empty diner.

Naruto finally let out a loud sigh after they were gone, a sinking feeling in his gut. He had shown up for their date early, excited to see Sasuke after a long week of midterms. It was just his luck that he had sat down in a booth that gave him a slightly obstructed view of Sakura and Ino. Ino wasn't that bad on her own, but when the two girls were together, their upbringing really showed.

Naruto grew up in foster care, jumping from home to home. He's been with Iruka since he was twelve, but they lived off an elementary school teacher's salary. They weren't rich, not like the other students at Konoha University. If Naruto hadn't gotten his scholarship, he highly doubts he would've been able to even attend.

Sasuke grew up in the world of money and privilege, just like Sakura and Ino. It makes Naruto question why exactly Sasuke was dating him. His parents were conservative and Sasuke used to complain all the time when he was dating Sakura, often telling Naruto about his parents' annoying habit of asking when he would finally be asking Sakura _the question._ Sasuke had broken up with her instead.

He'd asked Naruto out a month later and they've been dating for _four months_. And yet, Sakura was right. Not once had Sasuke mentioned wanting Naruto to meet his parents.

"Hey," Sasuke hums as he comes up behind Naruto, stopping to press a kiss atop his cropped blonde hair before sliding into the seat in front of him.

"Hey," Naruto responds, subdued. "I ordered you a Diet Pepsi."

"Thanks," Sasuke says, shooting Naruto a small smile before he glances down at the menu in front of him.

Naruto can only stay silent for a minute before he opens his big mouth and asks, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" Sasuke asks after a pause, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's only that Sakura met your parents a week into you two dating and you've never even talked about wanting me to meet them and Sakura said she saw you at one of those fancy galas all alone and you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go and are you ashamed of me?" Naruto gasps out, not taking any time to breathe in between each word. He can feel panic clawing it's way up his chest as tears start to sting his eyes.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke gapes as he pulls himself up out of his seat. He is quick to sit right back down, this time pressed against Naruto's side. "Okay, first of all, Sakura introduced _herself_ to my parents. We weren't even dating at the time. We'd hung out like, once, before she started calling herself my girlfriend. I will admit to putting off introducing you to my parents, but it's mostly because they're so damn nosy. Itachi once brought a boyfriend home like, two years ago, and they wouldn't stop asking him questions. It was a nightmare. And you hate those stupid galas. I once told you about having to attend one and you made fun of me for an hour before thanking God that you didn't have to go to one. I didn't _ask_ because I thought you didn't _want_ _to go_."

"Oh," Naruto mutters, his hysterics cut off at the knee. He can feel his tan skin flushing from embarrassment, suddenly unable to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"You're an idiot and I love you," Sasuke says fondly, his arm coming up behind Naruto to pull him into his side.

Naruto snuggles in, a flash of warmth alighting in his chest. "I love you too," he responds, pleased when Sasuke give him a peck on the lips.

He'll try not to let his insecurities get the better of him next time.

"I want ramen."

"This is an American style diner, you idiot. They don't _serve ramen._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr tags: #Sasunaru #Ok So Lets Start This Off My Saying Im Sorry To Sakura #I Did U Dirty #And Lets Add That Bisexuality Is Real And Valid #Anon #Naruto Fic #Prompt #This Has #Sakura Bashing #Not By Choice But By Design


	2. hashimada, cracky time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hashimada? Something angsty with a happy ending? (optional) Maybe time-travel too?" requested by joeriezeilany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For joeriezeilany. Sorry this is more cracky than angsty. It does have (vaguely implied!) time travel, so there's that I guess. ✌️
> 
> Pairings: Madara/Hashirama
> 
> Warnings: kissing boys, (implied) time travel, crack

Hashirama is, for once, minding his own business, when Madara slams his office door open, fire in his eyes.

"I didn't do it!" Hashirama shouts immediately. He doesn't know what's made Madara so furious, but he wants to deny any involvement while he has the chance.

Madara scowls at him, his face a sneer as he marches forward, his gaze intent.

"I really didn't do it!" Hashirama tries to reason, standing quickly. He glances around, running escape route options through his head. Would trying for the door get him caught? It honestly just might be safer to go through the window, regardless of the lecture about his 'image' he'll receive from Tobirama later. "Kagami was the one that covered your gunbai with corrosive sap!"

Madara pauses for a moment, a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm over a hundred years old and you're telling me that the one who ruined my gunbai was Tobirama's brat?"

Hashirama blinks, instantly confused. "Kagami isn't Tobirama's…?"

"Out of everything I just said, of course, you would pick that to ask about," Madara rolls his eyes, once more continuing to approach.

Hashirama furrows his brow, his mouth opening suddenly as he fully registered the _other_ part of Madara's sentence. "A hundred years old?" He asks. "You don't look a day over forty."

Madara glares at him, his face flushing with anger. " _I'm twenty-seven."_

"Oh shit," Hashirama gasps, bracing himself for impact.

Except, instead of a fist meeting his face, soft lips rest chastely against his own.

He stares dumbly as Madara pulls away, an unreadable look on his face. "Obito was right," Madara mutters.

"Who's Obito?" Hashirama asks, dazed.

"It really _was_ just sexual frustration," Madara continues, ignoring his question. He leans in for another kiss and then Hashirama completely forgets what he was asking.

(Okay, really he just forgets for that moment. When he asks Madara later on, once the other man has relinquished his lips, the Uchiha glares at him and yells at him to "stop being an idiot!" Hashirama never learns who Obito is, but he does get to express his love and affection for the Uchiha clan head, so he supposes it's a fair trade.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr tags: #JOERIEZEILANY #HASHIMADA #THIS #TURNED INTO CRACK #SORRY #NARUTO FIC


	3. SasuHina, one-sided NaruHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SasuHina/one-sided NaruHina, requested by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anon! This takes place in a canon divergent au where Naruto drags Sasuke back to Konoha around the time shippuden takes place.
> 
> Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata, one-sided Naruto/Hinata
> 
> Warnings: none, pining?????

Hinata gives up on a Thursday. There is no particular event that preludes her throwing in the towel. It’s just a normal spring day in Konohagakure, flowers blooming and trees rustling in the wind.

She has just turned sixteen and has finally come to realize that her pining is getting her nowhere. She adores Naruto from the bottom of her heart, his presence like sunshine on a cloudy day, but day after day goes by and he never notices her. He shoots her confused smiles as she tries to talk to him. He offers to see her later and then never follows through. He will look at her when she tries to start a conversation, only to quickly grow distracted by one of the hundreds of things more interesting than her.

Hinata pines and she gives up hope.

“Just because that idiot hasn’t noticed you yet, doesn’t mean that he won’t eventually,” Sasuke tells her one afternoon.

When Naruto had first drug Sasuke back, both of them kicking and screaming, the last Uchiha had kept his distance from the rest of his peers. It was Naruto and Sakura that took him out into the public, showing their support while forcing him to once more become a presence in the village. He was on probation, unable to leave the village, but the Hokage had basically let him off with a slap on the wrist.

Naruto had tried to get Sasuke interacting with their male peers, but as far as Hinata could tell, the only boy he hung out with besides Naruto was Shino. Sakura also tried to get him to hang out with some of the kunoichi their age, but besides her and TenTen, Sasuke mostly kept away from the female population.

It was only by sheer coincidence that Hinata found him lounging beside one of the streams that ran through training grounds.

“I don’t know if I can keep waiting,” Hinata confesses, feeling dejected. She has been waiting for Naruto to notice her as a love interest for _over a decade._ A childhood crush turned into a first love that is ultimately going nowhere. “He’s not deliberately acting like he doesn’t notice my feelings, is he?” Hinata asks, one of her more prevalent fears coming to the surface.

“He’s just oblivious,” Sasuke dismisses her worries, rolling his eyes. “He doesn’t see what’s right in front of him.”

“I suppose so,” Hinata whispers, subdued. “Maybe there’s something wrong with me,” Hinata muttered to herself.

Sasuke glances at her from the corner of his eye, a frown forming on his face. There’s silence between them for several long moments before he lets out a disgruntled huff, determination lining his face. “Alright, you’re one of the few people I can stand to be around, so here’s what we’re going to do: I’m going to take you out on a date. I’m going to show you that Naruto is just being dumb and that there’s nothing wrong with you. And then we’re never going to speak about this ever, _ever_ again.”

Hinata looked up, stunned, before a blush stains her cheeks. She gives Sasuke a small smile, butterflies in her chest. “I’d like that, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke’s cheeks flushed slightly when she met his eyes and he was quick to whip his head around, hiding his face as he stared out at the idyllic view before them.

Hinata continues to smile to herself, a light giggle leaving her lips when she notices the red gracing Sasuke’s usually pale ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr tags: #sasuhina #anon #prompt fic #naruto fic #sasuke is an ear blusher
> 
> Also hey feel free to make a request @fuckyoucanada on tumblr!


	4. SasuHina, holding cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke finds a familiar face in one of oto's holding cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no prompt for this fic, but it WAS written on Tumblr, so im putting it here.
> 
> Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata
> 
> Warnings: imprisonment, mentioned violence

Sasuke found the Hyūga in one of Orochimaru's more humane cells. He didn't recognize her at first, skin stained dirty with earth and dried blood, but she glanced up at him briefly, all wide-eyed shock, and he suddenly remembered a female Hyūga who never looked at him because she was too busy fainting over Naruto.

Her name, Sasuke remembered, was Hinata.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, scowling at the shivering figure before him.

She didn't say anything, simply sat curled up as she stared at him intently. Sasuke's scowl deepened, irritation biting at his chest before he scoffed in derision. He hit the bars of the cell, the loud sound echoing in the underground chamber.

"Pathetic," Sasuke spat, a red gleam in his eyes. He left, no longer willing to waste time on such a pathetic creature.

A few hours later, as Orochimaru was beating him into the ground (his form of training), a harried scientist entered the training ground and told Orochimaru that one of their prisoners had escaped.

"Which one?" Orochimaru hissed in agitation. The man usually had a constantly amused look to his face, but as soon as the woman had informed him of said missing prisoner, his creepy smile had quickly transformed into an incensed frown.

"The girl Kabuto was studying," the woman informed him, a nervous sweat on her brow. "We added precautions against her eyes, but she must have somehow found a way around them…."

Orochimaru immediately shot him a look and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confused suspicion, sneering at him. He was quick to dismiss Sasuke after that, calling a close to their training. He exited the grounds at a sharp pace, his displeasure made clear on his face. Sasuke stayed laying on the ground, exhausted. He'd need to take an ice bath and then a shower to fully clean the scum off of him, but this had certainly been one of his better days.

(He didn't think about the girl in the cage. He didn't think about the spark of pity he had felt or the sense of connection that had threatened to overwhelm him when he saw a Konoha shinobi for the first time in two years. He didn't think about his instigating actions, how he slammed his hand against the bars with his Sharingan activated, seeking the hidden lock. He didn't think about how he opened it with just the slightest hint of unidentifiable chakra. He didn't think about the door swinging open half an inch before he turned his back and stalked out of the room. He didn't think—he didn't think— _he couldn't think—_ )

Sasuke carefully pulled himself up, face expressionless, and he headed towards the shower rooms, unconcerned with the frantic looking Oto nin that rushed past him.

After all, an escaped prisoner didn't hold much interest for him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr tags: #Sasuhina #Uchiha Sasuke #Hyuuga Hinata #Naruto Fic #Drabble #Set When Sasuke Was In Oto
> 
> might continue this sometime in the future; not sure yet.


	5. TenTen/Sakura time travel and makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Tenten/Anyone  
> Metallic Kiss  
> Unlucky Qipao

“New look?” Sakura asked as soon as TenTen turned the corner.

“I think I pull it off,” TenTen replied absentmindedly, smoothly sending several senbon careening into one of their opponents. TenTen wasn’t wrong; the soft pink qipao looked good on her, the body-hugging dress flattering not only her frame, but also the delicious curve of her arm muscles.

Sakura’s lips twitched.

“Did you get what we came for?” TenTen asked, sending even more weapons careening into the assembled mercenaries around them. 

“One oversized plantman, stuffed into a scroll,” Sakura replied smugly, pleased with herself as she punched a brawny merc that sprung towards her. She kicked out as another man approached, satisfaction whizzing through her when he hit the ceiling before bouncing off the wall and finally hitting the ground.

There was a low whistle from TenTen’s direction and Sakura felt herself flush with pleasure at the admiring tone of it.

It’s not every day that you wake up in the past, your only companion a woman who you’ve barely interacted with, even when you’ve known her for years. Sakura had been disappointed slightly when she realized her team wasn’t there with her, that  wasn’t there with her, but then TenTen had stabbed a sleazy, catcalling mercenary in the eye with a kunai, and Sakura suddenly found herself much less upset than she had been a few moments ago.

It hadn’t taken them long to decide to say, “Screw the future,” and go after Zetsu. They didn’t even begin to guess on how to get back to their future, let alone if their future even  anymore, and TenTen had agreed with Sakura when she stated she didn’t want to have to deal with crazy Uchiha-in-laws any time soon. 

“So, you got any plans for after this?” Sakura asked casually, smirking slightly when a wide-eyed merc turned tail after he watched her punch a hole on another man’s face.

“Well, I got all dressed up to meet with some big-wig mercenary, only for him to suddenly end up dead, so I guess my night is free,” TenTen answered with an amused huff. Sakura caught a glimpse of a smile on her face before she was once more distracted by an attacking mercenary. 

“If it’s any consolation, I think you look stunning,” Sakura purs in response, holding still as silence descended upon them. She glanced around, doing her best to see if anyone besides them was left, before she turned to give TenTen her full attention. “I think you’d look even better out of it,” Sakura added with an eyebrow wiggle.

TenTen choked for a second, surprised, before a cackling laugh left her. She raised her eyebrow, smirking at Sakura, before she replied, “And what would your dear husband think of all this?”

Sakura chuckled, stepping closer with purpose, eyes zeroed onto TenTen’s mouth. “We’re very open  with our relationship.”

“Same,” TenTen replied in kind, both of them leaning forward. Their lips met, a bloody metallic taste from where someone got a punch in, and Sakura found she was very much  disappointed that it was TenTen she had found herself stuck with.

(And then they makeout in a hidden hideout in the past, full of dead mercenaries, as an infuriated Zetsu rages in a scroll.)


	6. Obito/Sasori - Sketch Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Obito/Sasori  
> Pinwheel Flowers  
> Dentist AU


	7. Kisame/Hidan, mer!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts
> 
> Hidan/Kisame  
> A charming, rakish smile  
> Mer AU

“Consider this,” the man started obnoxiously, his nasally voice grinding harshly against Hidan’s nonexistent patience. “You tell us where your merfriend is, and we won’t cut you up into little pieces and throw you into the ocean.”

Hidan’s eyes widened as he grinned at them, his teeth pointed and sharp as he flashes them menacingly at the pirate before him, “Or, I could simply eat you alive; and I’ve gotta be honest, that sounds like a grand fucking time.”

One of the pirates behind the captain shifted uncomfortably, a nervous sweat developing on his brow. “Captain, maybe we shouldn’t--” 

“Quiet!” the man hissed in response, not even turning around to address his crewman. “Listen here you little _worm_ , that blue freak of a fish killed my right hand! I will find him with or without your help. Make it easy on both of us and _tell me where he is_.”

Hidan opened his mouth, exhilarated to play with this spineless fool in front of him, when on the very edge of his hearing, the sound of a deep, echoing bellow could just faintly be heard.

Hidan’s adrenalin spiked, his mind immediately going to the obvious conclusion. _Kisame had found him. Kisame had found him and had come to help him destroy these insignificant little sea slugs._

Hidan tuned back into the enraged captain, his demented grin shifting into a rakish smile as he mockingly asked, “Has your smooth fuckng brain ever considered that I don’t listen to bitches who don’t even realize what’s sitting in front of them?”

“What did you just say to me?” the captain snapped, fury in his eyes.

Hidan wasn’t paying attention to him though, not any longer. Instead, he met the eyes of the terrified crewman behind him. He widened his grin, his face distorting as the weak, pale legs beneath him started to shift, his entire body darkening from the ugly human shade of his disguise to the menacing black that he usually sported. He felt his fin ray sprout from his forehead, an eerie glow filling the captain’s quarters as his lure grew to its full illumination.

He doesn’t give them a chance to scream before he _lunges_.

Afterward, when the ship was suitably on fire and Hidan’s stomach was full, he offered Kisame the captain’s heart.

“A gift? For me? You shouldn’t have,” Kisame snickered as he accepted the organ, blood gushing into the water around his mouth as he took an enthusiastic bite. Hidan brushed against him, Kisame’s rough skin soothing in its familiarity. 

“What to do now?” Hidan asked idly, the cool glide of water welcoming them as they sank lower and lower.

“Well, we’ve already sacrificed a bunch of pirates to your weird trench god,” Kisame summarized, not bothering to react when Hidan’s tail lashed out at the insult, hitting his hind fin in a playful warning. “I suppose we could go terrorize Itachi and his fingerling?”

“As long as we can steal some of Kakuzu’s shells afterward; I like it when he gets ink everywhere and then can’t find his way out.”

Kisame cackled in reply as they swan down, the inky darkness of the trenches swallowing them whole.


	8. ino is thirsty and kiba is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Kiba/Ino  
> Dog Days  
> Corporate AU

Ino stretched out on her back, the heat from the sand below her towel warming her through. The air was muggy and her skin felt hot as she sweated her sunscreen away, her light voice humming a few notes as her mind drifted closer and closer to sleep. 

It had been so long since she’d been able to relax; leaving her family’s flower shop, the only job she ever actually had, to take on the corporate ladder was incredibly tiring, but her current position as secretary had a few perks that she found she didn’t mind. Case in point: a week paid vacation on a sandy beach under large palm trees.

Ino felt herself smile slightly, at peace for a crucial moment, before it was quickly ruined.

Relaxed and feeling floaty, the second a brush of fur was felt against her leg, she tensed, hissing as she quickly sat up, heart pounding. It wasn’t like she was the only one on the beach; there were other sunbathers, surfers, and children dedicating themselves to building sandcastles all around her. If she had felt skin brush against her, her reaction would’ve been mostly the same: she’s heard about pervert beachgoers before and she wouldn’t hesitate to knock one out.

No, it was the fur that got her. Because, honestly, what was the one animal that was furry, commonly brought to the beach, and didn’t understand that some strangers wanted nothing to do with them?

Dogs.

Ino hated dogs. They smelled funny, humped everything, and the last time Ino had visited her cousin, his stupid rat of a dog had pissed in her shoes. It had pissed on $120 shoes.

So, hoping she was wrong and it was really some weird hairy man that had brushed against her, she glared down at her feet. There, sitting suspiciously in front of her, was a massive fuckign beast of a dog. Ino felt her glare diminish as she simply stared blankly at the horse in front of her, surprised by its immense size. She knew dogs could get big, she wasn;t dumb, but most dogs she had had the misfortune of running into had been medium to miniature sized. This one? She doubted she’d get away with shooing it off.

“Don’t mind Akamaru, he can never resist meeting a pretty woman.”

Ino jumped slightly, glad her skin was already blushed as she glanced up at the man who was approaching, raising her hand to try and get the sun out of her eyes.

Well, hello, she thought, slightly thrilled. 

The man in front of her has shoulder length brown hair, slicked back to keep it out of his face. The sharp red marks on his face are a wonderful compliment to his complexion, not to mention what they add to his facial structure. Ino would usually hesitate when it came to facial hair, but the man’s goatee only solidified his look, the gray undershirt and tight black swim trunks catching her attention for more than just a few seconds.

“I don’t mind,” Ino said casually, a coy smile making its way onto her lips. “I just love dogs. What breed is he?”

“Great Pyreness,” the man replied, a proud smile on her face as he glanced down at his dog, the beast’s tail wagging and getting sand on her towel.

Ino ignored it. She’d put up with far worse in order to flirt with an attractive man before.

“Hello, Akamaru, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Ino,” she cooed at the dog, fighting back a wince when the dog’s tongue hang out of its mouth and drool threatened to follow. She turned her attention back to the man, shifting slightly to emphasise her, ah, assets, and asked, “And who exactly owns such a lovely dog?”

The man’s eyes drifted down her body for a second, a flash of heated satisfaction flowing through her, before he met her eyes, a smirk finding its way onto his face. “I’m Kiba. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ino.”

“Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine,” she flirted, no longer concerned with the way Akamaru had successfully shoved his head under her hand. She gave the poor thing a few pats on the head, keeping eye contact with Kiba the entire time. 

She still didn’t like dogs, but she supposed she could make one small exception. 

Just this once.


	9. sasuke would like a refund please; zetsu/sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Zetsu/Anyone  
> Succulent  
> Paradise Lost AU

Sasuke stared at the spot in front of him, curiosity making him stop and take in the bizarre plant. He isn’t that well versed in types of plants, had never held any interest in that sort of thing, but he was familiar enough with Naruto’s succulents to take a guess that this plant was related in some way. It was striped oddly, burnished yellow-orange rings with purple, almost black leaves, the dark tops fading into a dull white near the base of the plant. Sasuke glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of any similar odd-looking plants, but he found none.

“How odd,” he muttered to himself, crouching down to take a closer look at the unique looking plant. He found himself hesitating to touch it, something in the back of his mind reminding him that bright colors didn’t often mean good things in nature; there were plenty of animals he knew of with bright colors that were poisonous. Could this be a similar situation? Could succulents even be poisonous?

“Nonsense,” a voice said from behind him, causing him to jolt upright. “Touching it will do you no harm whatsoever.”

Sasuke whipped around, wide-eyed as he stared at the man across from him. If what he was seeing was a man. Dull green-gray hair and a body that seemed to be contradictory and in flux, his stark white and black skin searingly peculiar to Sasuke’s eyes. The white side of his face didn’t match the black; he could see a distinct thin eyebrow, human features gracing the unnatural white color. The black side though, Sasuke couldn’t find anything natural about it. It seemingly shifted before his eyes, a black abyss with thin dark tendrils that tried to escape from its maw before they returned from whence they came.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scream, prepared himself to run, but instead, he asked, “What’s it called?”

“It doesn’t have a name,” the man--the creature--replied, drifting closer to Sasuke. “It simply is.”

“What does that even mean?” Sasuke asked of his own volition, his body refusing to move away as the creature stopped directly in front of him. Sasuke couldn’t make himself look away, the golden yellow eyes peering down at him with no emotion whatsoever. 

“It exists because you do,” the creature replied cryptically. “So you shall pluck it from this earth and caress it with your hands. You will carry it back to your home and treasure it. Should anyone comment on its unique appearance, you shall offer to give them a cutting of the plant. You will not let them refuse.”

“Why the hell would I--,” Sasuke started, stopping quickly when the golden eyes of the creature started to glow slightly, the sight making his pulse quickly speed up. 

“The ones before you did so,” the creature informed him darkly, eyes sharp. It slowly raised a white hand, soft unnatural skin caressing Sasuke’s clammy cheek, “and you will follow in their place.”

  
Sasuke’s cheek burned at the contact, his mind growing fuzzy as the hand traveled slowly down until it rested upon the pulse beating heavily within his neck. Sasuke stood frozen for a few moments longer, ensnared by the creature’s calculating gaze, before the being released whatever hold it had on him, his knees shaking as he clumsily fell to the ground. His hands immediately reached for the succulent, terror making him clumsy as he wrenched the bud out of the ground. The harsh treatment did nothing to the plant, the spiky leaves biting into Sasuke’s palm as he held it tightly within a fist. He was tempted to squeeze even tighter, to squash the horrible plant until it was pulp, but he had an awful feeling that the only thing that would be destroyed would be his hand. 

Sasuke stared down at the succulent within his grasp, raising himself up before finally turning back to the creature. It hadn’t yet moved away from him, its body almost pressed against his quivering chest. 

“Go,” it told him, a breathy command that left Sasuke shivering. “Do what you Uchiha do best.”

Sasuke, feeling the last of the resistance keeping him still lifted from his shoulders, bolted away from the creature, succulent in hand. He glanced back only once, the dark tendrils of the creature swallowing its white side whole before it vanished once more.


End file.
